The Other Girl
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: Suck at sums but basically this other girl from Kagome's time somehow ends up in the feudal era and has a secret about her past that she's trying to find out. rnpairing Inu x Kag Sesshy x OOC
1. Another Time Skipper

**Hello everyone, this is Tori. Listen I know that all of you loved my Caribbean Cruise fic and you are all probably wondering why it was deleted. One, it was because I had put up an author's note, two, I couldn't think of anything else to write for it, so instead, I decided to write a different fic. So, here it is. I hope that you will like it just as much as my Caribbean Cruise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1 Another time skipper 

'Damn, why is she always late?' Inuyasha thought while sitting atop Kaede's hut.

Kagome had gone back to her own time again to re-supply and get at least some of her schoolwork done.

With a low growl he jumped off of the roof and raced towards the well.

At that moment… 

'Oh no, I'm late! Inuyasha will definitely kill me now.' Kagome groaned and ran up the steps of the Higurashi shrine.

Inuyasha sat in the living room, cross-legged on the couch, watching Sota play his video game. ( Inu's thoughts- what is this? It's like two tiny men fighting in this small box?)

"Hey mom, I'm home!" Kagome's voice rang out through the house. Inuyasha's ears perked up as Kagome's soft voice and sweet Sakura scent caught him. He poked his head into the hallway to see Kagome taking off her shoes.

"Hey, just the person I wanted to see." He said happily.

"Oh! Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

"No duh, I came to get you when you didn't come back." Inuyasha said getting up and walking over to her.

"Well, I'm sorry I have other things to do." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well you should be." He said.

"What! I apologized didn't I!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah…well…Grr, fine, just-get your stuff so we can go."

"Inuyasha, why don't you stay tonight and go in the morning. Besides, we're having steak tonight." Mrs. Higurashi suggested.

"Really! Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay." Kagome giggled.

Meanwhile in the feudal era…

"Is Kagome alright! Is she coming back!" Shippo whined desperately.

"Of course Shippo, I saw Inuyasha leave earlier today to go get her." Sango said reassuringly. Shippo nodded and continued to stare down the well.

'Hurry back Kagome.'

Just then Hatchi showed up.

"Ma-ma-ma-master Miroku!" He shouted, scared out of his bloody mind.

"Hatchi, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Ca-ca-c-ca-ca-ca-CATS! The Cats are back!" He shouted in utter parole.

"What!"

Back in Kagome's time… 

Kagome sat at her desk, in full pajamas, writing a report for her language class. Inuyasha lay on her bed, staring out the window.

'This place has Kagome's scent all over it.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, turning in her chair.

"Hm?"

"Well, I was thinking…um, well…Nevermind."

"What is it Kagome?" He asked curiously.

"Do you…like spending time with me?" She asked nervously, a slight tinge of pink crossing her face. Inuyasha looked at her in utter shock and confusion.

"Of course I do, what kind of a lame question is that?" He said a little annoyed. Kagome just smiled. She turned out the reading light and climbed into bed next to Inuyasha. He was a little unsure at first but he sat up at the edge of her bed, Tetsusiaga propped up against his well-muscled chest.

Kagome yawned and snuggled into the covers.

"Good night Inuyasha, sweet dreams, and…I like spending time with you too." Kagome whispered before sleep overcame her.

Inuyasha grinned to himself.

'Sweet Dreams Kagome.'

The next morning… 

Inuyasha jumped out of the well and sat on the edge.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked offering his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried jumping into the startled Kagome's arms.

"Shippo, Miroku, Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked concernedly.

"The Panther demons are back!" Shippo spit out.

"What!"

"Hatchi said they were coming."

"Damn it. What could they want now? They told me that they wouldn't return." Inuyasha growled.

"Well we lied." Came a cool female voice from the trees.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, are you saying you don't remember me?" Suddenly a fireball flew towards them. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and dodged the ball of fire.

"Tohron! Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted. The Panther demon with fire red hair came out of the trees.

"Hello Inuyasha. It is nice to see you again." Tohron said.

"What do you want now?" He asked with anger.

"Chill out Inuyasha, we aren't here for your precious wench. There is a girl here and our prince demanded we bring her to him." Tohron said.

Inuyasha looked at her skeptically.

"Then why are you here?'

"Because she is here. Somewhere, and we will take her by force if we have too."

"Another human? But what would your demon lord want with a human?" Kagome questioned.

"He wants to…well, lets just say he wants her and he is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way." Tohron said flexing her cat-like claws.

"Kagome, I want you to go and find this human. I can hold her off here." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yeah! Now go!"

"But…"

"I said go!" Inuyasha yelled pushing her towards the forest. As Kagome started to run, one of the panther demons went after her. Inuyasha jumped in the way of the oncoming attack and gained a deep gash in his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Go! I'll be fine." He said nodding. Kagome reluctantly continued into the forest.

'Please be alright Inuyasha.' The worry was starting to get to her. She would never find the person the panther's were looking for by herself anyway. Kagome turned around and started running back to the battlefield

"Inuyasha I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she heard a small yelp that came from Inuyasha.

"Sango!" Kagome heard Miroku shout.

When she broke through the brush what she saw was made her scared.

"Inuyasha! Hang on! I'm coming!" Kagome shouted as she raced towards Inuyasha and the gang. Distracted by her sudden voice, Inuyasha was hit with one of Tohron's fireballs. Kagome ran up and knelt down next to the fallen Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I thought I told you to find that girl." He said weakly sitting up.

"I know I know but I was worried about you. Besides I don't have your nose and I don't sense any Shikon Jewel shards anywhere so how do you expect me to find this person?" Kagome said climbing onto his back, slinging her bow and arrows over her shoulder.

Inuyasha leapt into the air and drew Tetsusiaga.

"Ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stringing her bow.

"Always." He yelled.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled as he slashed at the air with Tetsusiaga. Kagome jumped off of his back and fired her arrow straight into the wind scar.

'Please hit.' Kagome thought anxiously, Kilala catching her in the air.

The wind scar/ Sacred Arrow combo flew towards Tohron, tarring up the ground as it went. Unfortunately for Inu and Kagome, Tohron dodged it with her cat-like reflexes. But it wasn't a total lose. The combined force of their attacks took out a great portion of the panther demons fighting.

"We want get what we want here, at least not now. Come, we shall leave." Tohron said before throwing a smoke bomb down and disappearing before them.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and sheathed Tetsusiaga. Facing Kagome, he stormed up to her.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you to go find that human!"

" I was worried okay! You can't blame me for worrying because…be…cause…I-I care about you." Kagome wouldn't look at him and her words were somewhat muffled.

Inuyasha looked down at her with eyes full of confusion.

'She was worried? Why would she worry, I'm fine?'

"Kagome?"

Miroku leaned over to Sango, who had Shippo perched on her shoulder and Kilala on the other.

"I think we should give them some time alone." He suggested. Sango nodded and they silently crept away.

"Inuyasha, you know me better than that. Friends are very important to me. No one can survive without friend, and…loved ones…"

"Yeah but…what if something had happened to you. What if you had gotten hurt?' Inuyasha stared straight at her.

" I…Nothing will happen to me, not as long as you're with me." Kagome argued softly. She stared into the confused face of the clueless hanyou.

"Kago…" Inuyasha was about to say something when they were interrupted by a scream coming from the woods. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back and he took off at a sprint.

When they arrived at the scene, they spotted a girl, about Kagome's age. She had long Auburn brown hair. She was on the ground, unconscious. Defending her was Miroku and Sango, fighting off a hoard of demons.

"MIROKU, SANGO!" Kagome shouted as they landed. Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga and unleashed the wind scar and all the demons were destroyed.

Kagome knelt down next to the girl and tapped her gently on the cheek.

"Hey, are you alright?" Slowly the girl opened her eyes and looked around.

Her eyes were an astonishing blue, pure sky blue to be exact. Miroku walked over behind Kagome and knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright miss?" He asked.

She looked up at him and nodded. Kagome helped her stand up.

Miroku checked her out up and down. (Described in a little bit of detail) She had Auburn brown hair that was long and reached the middle of her back. Her bangs were parted at the middle. She had a cute figure, like Kagome's figure, and a flat stomach.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine…I think. But, I…I don't know where I am, or what is happening, I tried using my cell phone but that doesn't work either, and I have been walking around for hours looking for someone to help me but…huh? Kagome?" The girl finally recognized her. She faced Kagome.

"(Gasp) Kagome it really is you! Then I'm not dead. Oh Kagome, I'm so glad that you found me. Where is this place? What's going on?" She asked.

Kagome looked at her for a second and then…

"Sakura? How on earth did you get here!" Kagome asked exasperated.

" I have no idea, one minute, I'm in the store house getting some blankets and the next, I'm falling through a blue light and landing on my butt hard, on the path. I tried to use my cell phone but I can't get any reception, next I was chased by a bunch of villagers to a clearing where a whole horde of demons were chasing me lead by a boy. He had on armor similar to hers." Sakura finished.

"A…boy?" Miroku looked to Sango. She had a foreboding expression on her face.

"Um…is he…your brother?" She asked. Sango looked up in surprise and nodded.

"Yes but, how did you know?"

"It was just a feeling." Suddenly Miroku took Sakura's hand into his.

Kagome made an "irk" face.

"Miss Sakura, I have a very important question I must ask you. Would you consider bearing my children?" Miroku asked sincerely. Kagome and Sango's faces contorted into utter disgust, Inuyasha stared at him with an 'Oh for the love of…' look, and Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Idiot." He muttered.

Sakura looked at him in a 'what the hell!

"Eh…(gets an evil look on her face) Sure I will…When HELL FREEZES OVER!" Sakura screamed, slamming her palm into his cheek.

A slap echoed through the forest.

Sakura looked at the stunned Miroku.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry.

"Don't be sorry Sakura, You saved him a hit on the head from Hirakotsu." Sango said angrily, walking up with her giant boomerang.

"That's quite alright." Miroku said rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry anyway, but…who asks a girl they just met if they will 'bare you child' I mean come on man. If it weren't for that, you would be a pretty okay guy and most women would be happy to be with you. But you and your damn womanizing, right Sango?" Sakura said promptly.

"Well…" Sango blushed. Sakura noticed and dropped the matter.

"Anyway, Kagome, where am I?"

"You are in Feudal Japan." She said.

I stared at her in disbelief.

"Your kidding…right? Right? It's impossible, I can't be in feudal Japan." Sakura said, starting to panic.

"Oh, it's very possible, because, you really are here. And this really is feudal Japan." Kagome said.

"So, I'm in feudal Japan…Okay, I'm going to faint now. Goodnight." Sakura fell sideways, fainting from the shock. Miroku, being right there, caught her.

"If you try anything Monk I swear…" Sango threatened.

"Oh I would never dream of it Sango, my heart only belongs to you." Miroku said

"Idiot." Shippo muttered.

" We better get her to Kaede's before she wakes up." Kagome suggested getting back onto Inuyasha's back. Miroku lay Sakura on Kilala's back and got on behind Sango.

Sakura's POV… 

"Ugh…my head. Uh! Woah, where am I now?" I said aloud. I appeared to be in a small hut. I also seemed to be alone.

'I wonder where everyone is?'

"Ah, so ye are awake." Came an old woman's voice from the doorway.

"L-lady Kaede?"

She looked at me in bewilderment.

"How does ye know my name child?" Kaede asked.

"Uh…I…overheard Kagome say it." I lied. Truth was, I had no idea how I knew.

"Well, ye should rest." Kaede said sitting by the fire in the middle of the room.

"No, I'm fine, really…I just want to know where Kagome and the others are."

"Well…"

"Ah, so you've woken up I see. I'm glad." I heard footsteps and a jingling sound. I turned to see Miroku with Shippo on his shoulders.

"Yes. Thank you…for coming to my rescue, and catching me when I fainted." I said childishly. Miroku gave a large grin, and for some reason, I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"And you must be Shippo. Awe, you are so adorable." I said snatching Shippo off of Miroku's shoulders.

"I know." Shippo said. I giggled and patted his head.

General POV…

'Score one for the cute one! Miroku: 0 Shippo: 1'

See, they had a little…wager going. If Miroku could get her to fall in love with him he would get her and Shippo would have to pay him 100,000 yen. (I don't know what the value of currency in Japanese yen is so yeah, bare with me)

Sakura's POV… 

"Sakura, it's such a beautiful day out, I thought maybe we could go for a walk." Miroku asked.

I glanced at Shippo and nodded.

"Sure, I guess I could. Besides, If I'm going to be stuck here I might as well see what it looks like." I said defeated.

I followed Miroku out of the hut. Stepping outside, I shielded my eyes from the blinding bright sun. When my eyes came into focus I saw a place that was bustling with people just going along with their lives.

"Wow, this world really is awesome!" I said amazed. I looked back at Miroku. Seeing his kind smiling face made me have that feeling again. I could feel my cheeks getting hotter the longer I looked at his handsome features.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" Miroku moved towards me and I backed up a little. He felt my forehead. I could feel my cheeks getting red as he got closer to me.

"I-I'm fine, th-thank you Miroku." He smiled gently and nodded. As we walked on along the path, I was amazed and mesmerized by the beauty of this world.

"This place id truly beautiful. It's amazing here. You never see things like this where I come from." I said staring around at all the trees and field of flowers

"Yes well…"

" I would love to live in a place like this. It's so clean and fresh. I…um…" I looked back at Miroku to see he was smiling.

:"Sorry, I'm rambling again."

" No. It's all right. This world is beautiful. And you being in it, makes it even more beautiful." Miroku said. I blushed furiously.

"T-thank you, but I-I don't…"

"Come here." He said waving me over. I felt my cheeks come on fire.

"That's alright." I was still not as trusting as I could have been. I mean, what kind of a guy asked you to bare his child, I mean come on!

"It's alright."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry but I…(Bu-bump) (gasp)" My heart thumped in my chest, and it wasn't because of Miroku. Something was coming, and I couldn't tell if it was bad or good.

Finally the thumping subsided, but not without it's toll. My energy seemed to have been drained from my body.

"Sakura. Are you all right!" Miroku asked concernedly.

"I-I don't know, I think so. Miroku I saw someone, He had long silver-white hair, and Light blue lavender marks on his cheek and he had an emotionless face and…(Bu-bump)"

"Sesshomaru." Miroku said. He was standing up, his staff gripped firmly in his hand.

I turned to see the exact figure I had seen before.

"Se-Sesshomaru." I stuttered, standing up and facing him. Before I could take a step he used his demonic speed to get in front of me.

"You."

"M-me?" I asked nervously.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Came a cry from the distance. A small, toad-like creature with a staff that had two heads carved in explicit detail, was running towards us.

"Lady Satsuki? You're alive?" I looked at the toad-like creature.

"Satsuki? No I'm Sakura, Sakura Sukaki." Sesshomaru stared at me with emotionless cold eyes. It sort of freaked me out, a little.

Hello. I hope that this story will make up for my missing Caribbean Cruise fic. I still have a long way to go, but I hope it will do. Anyway, I have to go. Sayonara.


	2. Sesshomaru's Past love

**Hello. I am happy to be back. What will Sesshomaru do? Well, we are about to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Sesshomaru's past love**

"_Satsuki? You're alive?" I looked over at the toad-like creature._

"_Satsuki? No, I'm Sakura, Sakura Sukaki." Sesshomaru stared with emotionless cold eyes._

"Emotionless as ever. Will you ever change Fluffy?" His eyes widened and so did mine.

'Where did that come from?' I thought.

"My Lord?" Sesshomaru glared at me.

"You're coming with me." He said, grabbing me around the waist. He leapt into the woods swiftly before I could even scream. Jaken ran after us as fast as he could.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down Sesshomaru!"

**Shippo's POV**

I stared at Miroku, who seemed to be stunned beyond all reason.

"Miroku! How could you let him take her!" I yelled. He stared in the same direction.

"Shippo!" I heard Kagome's voice call out.

"What happened? I smell Sesshomaru's scent all over this place. And it is mixed in with Sakura's too."

"Miroku let Sesshomaru take her!" I yelled.

"You what!"

**Sakura's POV**

"Sesshomaru Put me DOWN NOW!" I will give you to the count of three and then you are really going to get it mister. 1…..2……2 1/2 …Ofh!"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Came a small child's voice. I looked around to see a small child in an orange kimono running towards us.

"Rin." He said emotionlessly. Rin bowed in glee and gave him a hug.

"My Lord who is this?"

I bent down to her level and smiled.

"My names Sakura." I said happily.

"I'm Rin. It is very nice to meet you. Do you want to help me find some flowers?" Rin asked sweetly. I nodded.

"Sure." Rin took my hand and pulled me along a path. She let go and ran over to a field of different colored flowers.

"Look at these! Aren't they beautiful?" Rin asked holding up a few she had already picked.

"Oh, they are pretty." I looked at the blooming white flowers.

"Hey. I have a great idea Rin. Why don't we make a bouquet of flowers for Sesshomaru?" I suggested. I knew that it would make Rin happy.

"(Gasp) Oh yes! That sounds like a great idea! I'm going to go find some more flowers!" Rin exclaimed happily, and she ran off up the path. I smiled happily at her retreating form.

"(Bu-bump)" My heart thumped in my chest. It was telling me that someone was coming.

I calmly looked around and then turned back to the flowers.

"Trying your hiding tricks again, are we Fluffy?"

"Who's hiding?" I turned around slowly to see Sesshomaru jump out of the trees with such grace.

"Listen, I have no idea why that name keeps popping up in my head every time I see you. I'm sorry, I will try and not say it if it offends you." I said not looking at him.

"You truly are her reincarnation." He said. I finally looked up at him in astonishment.

"Huh?"

"You look like her, a lot." He said

**Sesshy's POV**

I stared down at her.

'She really does look a lot like her. But she is different. Why do I feel so trusting to her. She has the same effect on me as she once did.'

**Sakura's POV**

Something, something in his eyes made my heart skip a beat, just now. I don't even know why. Every time I look into his face it skips. But then, a sad feeling, despair almost, surfaces. But I never show it. Because, I don't even know why I feel that way. Does it have something to do with Satsuki?

'Uh? Oh no, I'm blushing!' I withdrew my gaze from him and tried to hide it. I ran over to a patch of blue flowers and put them with the white ones Rin and I had found earlier.

"What are you doing" He asked in his usual tone.

"I'm picking flowers, what's it look like?"

"Sissy!" I looked around to see Rin running towards me and Sesshomaru.

"Look sister, I found these!" Rin said proudly.

"Oh those are beautiful. Those will go perfectly with the bouquet. Just a second and…there!" I arranged the flowers into the bouquet and handed them to Rin, giving her a little push towards Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I made this for you. Do you like it?" Rin asked anxiously.

Sesshomaru looked down at the flowers and sighed, and he took the flowers from Rin. I smiled warmly at them, a smile that my mother used to give me when I did something like this. Rin looked back at me and smiled as well, then ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank you sissy."

"You're welcome Rin. Do you know how to make a crown of flowers?" Rin shook her head and I persisted in showing her. Once done I placed it on her head.

"There, now you are a princess."

"Wow. I wish you were my mommy. Then we could play all day." Rin sighed. I flushed as thoughts started to enter my head, thoughts of me and Sesshomaru, together. I looked over at Sesshomaru, and even he seemed to be a little pink.

"Uh, Rin, why don't you go find Ai Une and take him to find a field, make Jaken go with you. Tell him if he doesn't, he'll get a serious beating from me."

Rin smiled, knowing that I was kidding and she raced over to Ai Une.

"See you soon!"

Once Rin was gone I turned to Sesshomaru.

"So, flu- I mean Lord Sesshomaru, what troubles you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time you look at me you…" He was now staring straight at me, and was right in front of me.

"I what?"

I blushed and looked away from him.

"Your expression…your eyes show…happiness. And my…heart skips a beat." I said in parts, trying so very hard to hide the increasing redness of my face.

Sesshomaru stared at me for a few minutes. He was silent so I decided that I should just come out and ask him.

"Sesshomaru…who is Satsuki?" He looked to the ground indicating that it was a sensitive area and I didn't press the matter any more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories. I won't ask again."

"MY LORD!" The toad like creature named Jaken came running towards us.

"What is it Jaken?"

"My lord, the panther demons, they are coming!" A look of anger grew on Sesshomaru's face. I looked from Jaken to Sesshomaru.

"What's going on?" I asked totally clueless.

"Jaken, are you sure they are coming here?" Sesshomaru asked seriously.

"Yes. And they are here for her!" Jaken said pointing to me.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Why would they want me?"

"Because they…"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru scolded. I glared at Sesshomaru.

"Alright, what do you have against me finding out who this person was!" I walked up to him. But when he looked at me, it wasn't a look of anger, but worry. And according to everyone, Sesshomaru's never, ever worried.

"Sesshomaru? Why do you look so worried?"

"Jaken, where is Rin?"

"She is just beyond that boulder me Lord."

"Sesshomaru, it has been far too long." A woman with long ice blue hair, and a white and snow blue kimono came walking out. Sesshomaru stepped forward in front of me.

"Ah so you found her again for us, thank you?"

"What is it you want with her Karon?"

"It is not me who wants her, it is our Prince who wants her. Just as he wanted Satsuki before. He demands her, so you will hand her over to us." The Panther demon named Karon said.

"Wait! What happened to Lady Satsuki!"

"Well, well, well, Sesshomaru, you haven't told her yet? Then I will take the liberty."

"Speak one word, and I will personally cut your tongue out." Sesshomaru said dangerously.

"That's if you can catch me! Now, about Lady Satsuki…"

"Karon!" Sesshomaru yelled charging at her with Tokijen drawn.

"Our Prince, Prince Kazu, ordered us to bring her to him. But she had already fallen in love with someone."

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE KARON!" Sesshomaru shouted swinging at Karon, but she blocked. Sesshomaru seemed really upset. Why? But the more I asked why, the more sadness I felt.

"She had fallen for the Dog general's older son, Sesshomaru. Well, that didn't sit well with the Prince, so he waged war against this land 50 years ago."

"KARON!" Sesshomaru was furious, his eyes were turning blood red. Sesshomaru threw her back with Tokijin.

"And while the lover was fighting in the battle, our prince went to Satsuki, and murdered her. She had refused to marry him so he killed her." Sesshomaru had stopped moving. I was staring at them with misty glazed-over eyes.

Tears welled up in my eyes. That horrible sad that had been building up inside…that feeling I got when I called him that nickname, It's all because she misses him.

"Sesshomaru…I'm sorry. I…didn't know. Every time I call you…and that sad feeling appears, I'm sorry…" I cried on my hands and knees.

"Oh…this is precious. It seems that…"

"Karon, you have said enough. If you don't leave now you will dearly regret it." Karon smirked.

"I'll give you time to say your goodbye. My Lord will be back for her." With that, Karon disappeared into the icy mist. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and walked over to me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know…" I sobbed. Rin came running over to me and she knelt down next to me.

"S-Sissy?" Rin hugged my neck. Jaken stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Jaken."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Take Rin and go ahead of us. We will meet you by the river." He said in his usual cold tone.

"Yes My Lord, right away." Obeying him, he took Rin and AiUne towards the river.

Sesshomaru turned to me and knelt down.

"Stop crying." He said gently. My eyes widened and I looked up at him.

Sesshy's POV 

She finally looked up at me. Her eyes puffy and red with tears, her soft face streaked with wet stains from the mournful tears she shed. For some reason, it pained me to see her like this. Is it because she looks and acts so much like her? Or is it because she…

"I…" I tried to say something, anything would due, but I can't let my guard down now. Not like I did with her.

"Sesshomaru?" Suddenly she pressed against me. Crying once again, on my chest. It took me by surprise, but I wrapped my arms around her subconsciously. (Yes, he had both arms in my story, even though I know that Inuyasha took it off with Tetsusiaga, but **arms**, sound better than **arm**.)

The warmth from her body was…

Sakura's POV 

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest as I cried. The warmth of his touch made me feel safe. It felt like nothing could touch me. I slowly begun to stop crying and I fell asleep, by accident.

General POV 

Sesshomaru looked down upon the sleeping Sakura. She was so close to him. He could hear her steady breathing, meaning she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her towards the river.

**(A few day's later) (With Inu and the gang)**

"Any luck Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They had been trying to follow Sesshomaru's scent the entire time.

"Kagome…" Miroku said cautiously. She had been mad at him since the day Sesshomaru took Sakura.

"What!" She asked angrily.

"Maybe we should let her and Sesshomaru be for a little bit." He said nervously. Kagome glared death at him.

"Why! He might have already…"

"I am positive that he hasn't. That little creature they call Jaken, called her Satsuki. Maybe this Satsuki person is the entire reason that she's here. Maybe if she can learn about her, then she can find the secret to getting home." Miroku said wisely.

Kagome looked at him for a moment.

"You really think that this could help her?"

"Yes. I am just as worried about our new friend as you are, but I believe that this could help her."

Kagome sighed, and nodded sadly.

"Fine, a few more days." Sango said for Kagome. Kagome looked over at her best friend and nodded.

**(With Sakura) (Sakura's POV)**

I sat by the edge of the stream, soaking my feet in the clear blue water. Rin splashed around in the water, scaring fish and other aquatic animals away. Jaken stood close by watching over us by order of Lord Sesshomaru, who was currently taking a short trip to the northern woods to see a very old friend. According to Jaken, this friend was Sesshomaru's father's friend since Inutaisho's childhood. (That's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father)

I looked around at the scene and took in my surroundings. This was a paradise. The only thing missing was…my family.

The more I thought about them, the more I missed them. Even my annoying little sister Hitomi. (Yes that is Sota's girlfriend) But I really didn't mind staying here longer. My parent's are always out on vacations and business trips. They never really have time to see Hitomi and me, and Hitomi is staying at her friend's house because Mom and Dad had to take another business trip to America. So I would be alone at the house anyway. Once I figure out how to get back home, Kagome and I are going to come up with a way for me to travel back and forth…I hope.

"Sissy! Sissy! Look what Jaken and I caught!" Rin shouted happily, snapping me out of my thoughts. She ran to me, a very large fish in hand.

"Wow Rin, that's awesome! Is that what we are having for dinner?"

"Not just this one, I'm going to catch more fish! Wait right here, I'm going to go get Master Jaken." She giggled with pride as she ran back out to Jaken who was previously just trying to catch a fish.

"Look Rin! I caught it!" Jaken shouted proudly, but suddenly the fish flapped it's tall, hitting him in the face, making it drop back into the water.

I laughed at them happily. I threw my head back to look into the sky. I stared up at the few clouds that were passing by overhead, and smiled.

"This place…is truly a wonderful place."

"Well I'm glad you think so Lady Sakura." Came a cool female voice. Suddenly the temperature dropped and the stream started to freeze over. Rin and Jaken just barely made it out of the water before they were frozen in it. I pulled my feet out and did a back flip away from the freezing stream. Landing from the high back flip was the hard part, I slipped and landed flat on my butt.

"Karon." I hissed.

"I'm flattered you remember me. It is time for you to come." She said taking a step towards me. I backed up for every step she took.

"Sissy!" I could hear Rin and Jaken running towards me.

"Stay back you two!" I shouted at them. Rin stopped dead and Jaken stepped forward.

"K-Karon!"

"Ah, the servant."

"(Bu-bump) My heart pounded indicating that Karon wasn't alone.

Suddenly another panther demon stepped out of the shadows. She had pink flowers in her hair.

"So this is the reincarnation?"

"Shush Shori. Just cast your spell." Karon said sternly.

"Shori nodded and suddenly there was a bitter-sweet smell in the air. I felt so drowsy all of the sudden and then I passed out.

Sesshomaru's POV 

When I arrived at the camp, Jaken was lying face down on the rocks next to Rin. But I didn't see Sakura.

I "nudged" Jaken in the side and he jumped awake.

"AH! Uh? Oh no! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said nervously.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Uh…um…"

Suddenly I heard Rin start to cry.

"Sissy was (sob) taken by a woman with (sob) blue hair! K-K-Karon, sissy called her!" Rin cried. I growled angrily.

"Jaken, watch Rin. I will be back soon." And with that I took off as fast as I could.

Sakura's POV 

I finally came too. I looked around the room and saw that I was in a bedroom, on a large king sized bed.

'Where the hell am I?'

"Well, well, well, you've finally awaken, my princess." I sat up straight recognizing the voice.

"Kazu!" The panther demon Prince stepped out of the shadows.

"You remember me. My name is Kazu Kanimata."

"So you are one of Kazu's ancestors? Well that would explain a lot about the Kazu I know. Geez, no matter what the hell I do, no matter how far I am away, he always ends up somehow being right there. He's everywhere, I tell ya! I can't get away from the little twirp! My life is just perfect!" I shouted sarcastically falling backwards on the bed.

"Good, because you are going to be my bride." I looked up at him lightning quick.

"What! OH HELL NO! I said no to Kazu to be his girlfriend and I'll say HELL NO to marrying you!" I said throwing my hands into the air.

"You really don't have a choice." Kazu stepped towards me. I scooted back until I hit the wall behind me.

"K-Kazu, you better back up off me or I'll…" He smiled at me and placed his hands on each side of my head against the wall and leaned in.

"Kazu!" His smirk was starting to creep me out.

"My Lord I…oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Karon said. Kazu didn't look over at her though.

"Leave Karon. I'm busy." He said with a hint of anger.

"Yes but, My Lord, Sesshomaru is here. He is coming for you." Karon said worriedly.

"Fine. Let him come. I fear no one." Kazu grinned and Karon left.

"Now, where were we?" He leaned in to kiss me when I reached around and smacked him hard across the face. He stumbled back a little. I breathed deeply as he stared at me with surprise and rage. He rubbed his cheek and scowled.

"You…how dare you hit me. You will be punished and when we are married…"

"Nothing is going to happen because I'M NOT MARRYING YOU KAZU!" I yelled. With demonic speed Kazu glided over to me and backhanded me across the face. From the force of the hit I was thrown backwards into the wall, a dent where I hit and landing on my stomach. The pain in my cheek stung badly and my back ached from the impact.

"No one ever touches me, let alone hits me without consequence. That's why Satsuki died! She fought back so I killed her. I loved her but she fought back, and I don't like that." My eyes widened in shock. I slowly tried to pick myself up but Kazu stepped on my back forcing me back down. He turned me over and sat on top of me. With one of his claws he ripped part of my uniform, making it show a lot of cleavage.

"Now, how about that kiss?" Laying down on top of me, he lowered his face down but I turned away from him.

"Wench! You will be cooperative!" I screamed in agony, as I felt sharp searing pain come to my side.

"Kisama." I growled low in my throat.

"Bitch!" Another pain to my side. He was digging his claws into my side.

"Agh…I will never cooperate with a baka bakayaro!" At this Kazu forced his lips upon me but only got my cheek. There was no in the 7 hells that my first kiss was going to be from him.

"Grr, I grow tired of your ignorance." He growled. He was about to try and hit me again when…

"KAZU GET OFF OF HER! NOW!" I looked over at the door to see Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" I cried happily. Kazu stood up and dragged me off the bed by my hair.

"Sesshomaru, have you really come to just save this wench?"

"…" Sesshomaru just glared at him.

"Speechless are we? You know, I think that you enjoy seeing her like this. Seeing her soft pure skin cut and torn. Or is it that the mighty Lord Sesshomaru has fallen in…"

"Finish that sentence and it will be your head."

"So it is true. Ha, you know, the resemblance to Satsuki is striking. Wouldn't you agree?" He lifted my head and licked my neck. (EEEEEEEEWWWW! Gross!)

Sesshomaru glared daggers at him.

"You know, it would be so easy to mark her right now." Kazu teased matter-of-factly, and he licked my neck again. For the second time I saw Sesshomaru's pupils shrink and his eyes narrow. Seriously, if looks could kill, Kazu would be dead.

"Ow, I think that look really hurt. Oh well, finders keepers." Kazu bared his fangs and began to lower his head to my neck when, SPLAT!

Blood splattered everywhere from his forehead.

"H-how did you…do…that…"Kazu collapsed to the floor, dead. I stood shaking on the spot, eyes, wide as dinner plates, horrified, blood all over my face and neck.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"I didn't just come for you. You just happened to need saving." He said turning.

"There is a hot spring nearby. Rin has your bag." He continued and without another word he walked out.

**Hello. Okay, I know that was a little graphic and I apologize. But I think it adds a good support for my future chapters. No, there is not a whole lot of this kind of gore, but I thought it added pasaze to my story. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. Sayonara. **


	3. The Gift

Konnichiwa, and hello. I hope that all of you like this story so far. Anyway, here is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I own no nothing, (except Sakura and a later character that you all know from my Caribbean Cruise story -)**

Chapter 3 The gift 

"Thank you Rin. Good thing Kagome gave me these towels." I said laying them out. I put my hair up in a clip and grabbed one and started wiping the blood from my face. Rin watched me with great interest.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved you!" Rin shouted excitedly.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Nope, Lord Sesshomaru has saved me before." Rin said. I smiled lovingly at the little girl.

(Bu-Bump) (gasp)

"Sissy? What's wrong?" Rin asked. I put my hand to my heart. It hurt as each time it pounded in my chest. This had never happened before.

"Why? Why do I have this feeling that something is going to happen? I can see figures, but I can't make them out. What's happening to me?" Rin looked at me puzzled. I grabbed a towel and staggered out of the hot spring and up the path.

"Sissy?" Rin called.

"Stay here Rin and don't move. I'll be back in a minute." I told her.

"Come back soon!" Rin waved happily. I nodded weakly and made my way farther up the path.

I walked on, through the path. I had left my clothes there because, lets face it, they were torn to shreds and I couldn't wear them because they were really revealing. And if I was right something bad was going to happen. Not that what I had on right now was any better. I started running up the path, towards the clearing where camp was set up.

My heart beating faster and faster, something was going to happen, and soon.

When I finally reached the clearing, everyone was already there. Inuyasha had Tetsusiaga drawn and was in a battle stance. I started to run into the clearing.

"Inuyasha don't!" I yelled, as Inuyasha was about to strike. I ran between them. Inuyasha looked at me blankly.

"Sakura!" Kagome shouted happily.

"Sakura!" Shippo scurried over to me and jumped into my arms.

"Oh Shippo! How are you? Have you been keeping Miroku in check?" I asked him happily. Miroku did an anime head tilt.

"Sakura, are you alright!" Kagome asked noticing that I had a little blood on my cheek. She walked up to me and started rummaging through her bag.

"Kagome, I'm fine, really. This isn't my blood." I said calmly. She looked up at me in a 'Explanation please.'

"You really don't want to know." I said nervously.

"Oh I think we all want to hear this story." Inuyasha said sheathing Tetsusiaga.

"Fine, the panther demon Karon came and kidnapped me with the help of another one named Shori. They said they wanted me because Prince Kazu, yes Kagome, Kazu, wanted me."

"You serious? Their Prince's name was Kazu? Get out." Kagome said.

"Seriously. He looked just like him too, only with pointy ears."

"So what did he want you for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"He…he wanted to…make me his bride. He tried to…mark me, whatever that means."

"Marking is a demons way of claiming you as their mate. By marking, they claim you as theirs and no demon, or human for that matter can touch you." Inuyasha informed.

"You mean…I would have been…gross! It's a good thing Sesshomaru came when he did and killed Kazu before he could." Now it was everyone who was shocked, except for Sesshomaru and I. He was looking in the direction of the forest.

"Sesshomaru…saved you?" Inuyasha asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Kagome, Sango, I was just at a hot spring, want to join me?"

"Ah, that sounds wonderful!" Kagome said happily.

"I wanna come too!" Shippo shouted in my arms.

"Of course you can. Please try **not** to kill eachother while we're gone. Please." I pleaded to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Whatever." They said in unison. They glared at eachother and Sesshomaru started to walk on another path. I smiled.

At the hot spring… 

"So it was Kazu who killed your ancestor? You don't seem very satisfied." Sango asked sadly.

"Yeah, that's because, I think he was lying. I think someone was controlling him and forcing him to kill her. I don't think that it was him, just someone made him believe that he did it. I just have this feeling that I'm right."

"Yeah, but there is another thing that bothers me."

"It's about how I knew you guys would be there. Isn't it?"

"Yes." Kagome said.

"I…don't know. Whenever something really bad is going to happen, my heart thumps in my chest, and I see things, shadows of people or places. I sometimes can't even…make out what I see, but my heart somehow guides me to where it is about to happen."

"Sakura, do you think you might have powers like I do? I mean, not being able to sense the jewel shards, but foresight?" Kagome asked. I stared blankly at the water.

"What is…foresight?" Shippo and Rin asked.

"Foresight is the ability to see the future, what is to come ahead. She can see things before they happen." Kagome explained as simply as she could.

"I don't know, but if I can…then it might help. But I still have a lot more to learn about Satsuki. So I must stay here. Sesshomaru is the only link I have to Satsuki."

" I just worry about you Sakura. You are like a little sister to me." Kagome said. I looked at her in chibi form. (Chibi form has cat ears and a tail)

"I am?"

"Well yeah." Sango said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And if you need to stay with Sesshomaru a little longer, than I guess I have to let you. But, you have to come to Kaede's village to visit me, If Inuyasha let's us stay long enough." Kagome said jokingly. I nodded.

Kagome smiled.

When we got done and Kagome lent me a spare uniform, all of us went back to the clearing to see Miroku trying his best to keep Inuyasha from attacking Sesshomaru. Just as Inuyasha broke free from him, Kagome took action.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome shouted.

Miroku walked up to me and began his famous line again. Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off. Kagome smiled and apologized.

"Sakura, before I depart I must ask you once more…would you do me the honor of bearing my…" With threatening glares from Sango and Sesshomaru, Miroku stopped in mid sentence.

"Another time perhaps." Miroku said stepping away from me and towards the newly transformed Kilala. Sango turned to next.

"We will see you soon right?" Sango said giving me a hug.

"Yeah." Sango patted my head and got onto Kilala, Miroku behind her.

"Miroku, I suggest you remove your hand before…" I shouted to him but it was too late, Sango had slapped him.

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"Uh, Kagome!"

Kagome looked over at me.

"Once you admit it, it's much easier!" I yelled to her. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Kagome…what is she talking about?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later."

"Whatever. Take care of yourself Sakura!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome smiled down at him happily.

"If something happens come and get us!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha took off. I waved and continued to wave until they could no longer be seen.

"What did you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. I turned to him and smiled.

"Well, Kagome already told Inuyasha that she loves him, it was the first time Naraku's life aura disappeared. You remember don't you? Kaguya was brought out of the mirror. She had shot Kagome with her own sacred arrow, pinning the celestial robe to her. She had jumped in the way of her sacred arrow to save Inuyasha. Inuyasha went after Kaguya and Kagome, but while he was saving her, she decided to grant his deepest darkest wish to become a full-fledged demon. But his demon side went crazy he and he didn't even recognize Kagome until…

"I LOVE YOU AS A HALF-DEMON INUYASHA" 

"After that she kissed him, and he finally realized what Kagome had said. He heard her say "_I love you. I love you as a half demon."_ After he felt her kissing him his demon blood rushed back into him…and he kissed her back." I said. My eyes were glazed over in a 'awe' sort of way. Sesshomaru listened intently to every word I said.

"But once Miroku mentioned it, they both completely denied ever saying or doing any of it! Stubborn. She's always thinking about it, you know. Not only is Inuyasha her first true love and soul mate, but that was her first kiss. All three of those, are the most important thing to a woman."

"And have you had any of those feelings?" Rin asked. I looked down at her and smiled.

"No, not yet." I said happily to her. I glanced at Sesshomaru from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, but turned and started walking.

"Rin and I turned towards him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked curiously.

"I'm going for a walk." He said, Jaken jogging at his heels.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

'She…how does she get to me? I feel calm. I look at her and think about how she feels. I catch myself…She looks and acts almost too much like her but she is different.'

"Lord Sesshomaru looks so sad. It's probably that retched woman's doing. I shall show her a thing or two once we get back." Jaken said quietly.

"Jaken."

"Uh?…Yes my Lord?"

"Lets go back." I turned around and made my way back to the clearing. Something there didn't smell right.

Sakura's POV 

(Bu-bump) (Gasp) (Bu-bump) My heart thumped in my chest. Two in one day was way too much. I looked around. Something was going to go terribly wrong. I saw a woman, the only thing I could make out was her piercing crimson eyes.

"Rin, you must go and hide!" Shoved her into the bushes just in time before the wind greatly picked up, and a woman dropped from the sky, a woman with crimson eyes!

"You! I saw you, who are you?"

"Well, I came here looking for the kid, but it seems I got the next best thing, you're coming with me."

"Not without a fight I'm not." I said.

"Please, do you really think you can fight, let alone defeat me?" The woman laughed.

"No, but hopefully I can hold you off till Sesshomaru gets here."

"Ha, fat chance. Dance of the Blades!" The woman waved her fan and giant blades of wind shot out at me.

"OMIGOD!" I dived to the ground and a few of the blades cut my arm and cheek. The one on my cheek wasn't as bad as the one on my arm, but they bled none the less. I hissed in pain as I squeezed my arm where the deep cut was bleeding. Th blood ran down my arm and through my fingers.

'This is dangerous. I must divert her away from Rin. This could get really nasty.'

"You want me! Come and get me!" I shouted sprinting towards the woods opposite of Rin.

"Hey get back here! (Sigh)…so you're trying to run away? It won't work." She plucked a feather from her hair and threw it into the air. I crashed through the woods and ran as fast as I could. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold her for long.

Sesshomaru's POV 

I walked on but then something caught my nose. The scent of blood, Sakura's blood. I used my demonic speed to get to the clearing. When I got there Rin was leaned up against AiUne.

"Rin."

"(Gasp) Lord Sesshomaru! That Kagura woman came, Sissy was hit by her blades and now she's running that way with Kagura right on her tail!" Rin shouted pointing in the direction of Sakura's path.

I nodded and told Jaken to watch Rin. I was off in seconds and soon found her lying face down on the ground. Her uniform ripped to shreds. Many cuts and scrapes all along her back.

Sakura's POV 

"Ugh…Kagura…" I said struggling to get up.

"Are you ready to give up yet? Or do you want more?"

"Damn you…Kag-ura."

"So be it!" The blades came at me again but were blocked by a blue light. I slowly stood up and looked around. Sesshomaru landed in front of me.

"That is enough Kagura." Sesshomaru growled.

"Se-Sesshomaru…I'm so glad…you're here." He turned to look at me. I smiled weakly before losing my balance and falling forwards into his arms.

Sesshomaru's POV 

I laid her down gently.

"Oh, so she must be your wench then. I'm so happy for you."

"Shut up Kagura, leave before I am forced to kill you."

'Kagura, return to the castle at once, I have another plan.' Naraku's voice rang out.

"Till next time then." With that she flew away on her feather.

I turned back to Sakura, picked her up and with extreme reluctance, set out for the location of that Kagome woman and my little brother.

Kagome's POV 

Shippo sat on my lap, the sun beating softly down on us. Inuyasha sat above us in the tree. Suddenly I felt hurt. Something felt wrong and my gut was telling me it was Sakura.

"Sango, I think something has happened to Sakura."

"Oh Kagome, how could that be. We just got back from seeing her. What could have possibly gone wrong?"

"I don't know but I just have this feeling."

"I'm sure Sakura's okay Kagome, it's probably just your imagination." Sango said. But I could tell that even she herself felt it.

"Kagome, I smell Sesshomaru. And Sakura, and her blood." Inuyasha said seriously, jumping down from his perch on the tree.

"What!" I jumped onto his back and went to the clearing where Inuyasha said he smelled them. When we got there we found Sesshomaru holding Sakura in his arms.

I gasped in shock as I saw all the cuts and scrapes that covered her body. I leapt off Inuyasha and ran to her.

"Sakura!" I cried in worry. Sesshomaru lay her gently down on the ground and I fell to my knees.

"What happened to her?"

"Kagura." He said simply.

" Where were you! How could you leave her out there by herself! You are such a BAKA!" I yelled angrily. But to my surprise, Sesshomaru didn't get mad at me.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about…her…" I glimpsed up at Sesshomaru. His eyes showed no sign of emotionless loathing, but worry, actual worry. I smiled.

" I'll get her back to normal in no time." I said and started to speak barely above a whisper so that only he could hear.

"I know it must have been hard for you to swallow your pride and loathing for Inuyasha and bring her here. Thank you." I whispered close to his ear. Sango came over and put Sakura gently on Kilala's back. She walked with me all the way to Kaede's hut.

Passing Inuyasha I spoke quickly and quietly.

"He's really worried, so lay off the fighting until Sakura is walking again. Please, behave."

"I will if he doesn't start anything." Inuyasha quietly growled. I smiled and nodded as Sango and I continued on.

**Sakura's POV**

I slowly came too. I could hear people around me stirring as I stirred.

"Hey, she's coming too.!" I heard the voice I knew to belong to Kagome.

"That's a relief." I heard Sango say. I could hear Kilala meowing near my feet.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Ah! Your awake!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, how could anyone sleep with all the racket you're making." I said jokingly laughing.

"I'm so relieved, I was starting to think you'd never wake up!" Sango said happily.

"What are you talking about? How long have I been out?"

"3 days." Shippo said.

Since I was still half asleep it took a few minutes to sink in how long I had been unconscious for.

"What! Three days! Oh no, Rin, Jaken! Lord Sesshomaru…he…"

"Is outside right now. But I think you should lay back down before you hurt yourself." Kagome scolded as she pushed me down.

I looked down at myself and noticed I was wearing a priestess' outfit.

"Ugh…that's right. That's the second uniform I've damaged this week! Your mother is going to run out of money at this rate!'

"Don't worry about it. Your parents wired over some money when mom called them and told them that you were staying at my house. They were a little worried that something had happened to you at home, but mom said that you just didn't want to be alone. So you're safe until we can get you home lil' sis." Kagome said happily.

"I already know a way home Kagome. And the only thing I need to do, is ask to borrow a jewel shard. The Jewel Shards are what allow you to pass through the well, so with a jewel shard, it should work. But I don't want to go home, not just yet. This place…could give me all the answers to my questions. This place is paradise, it's truly beautiful. Maybe when I've unlocked the mysteries of Satsuki and my past, you and Sango can help me find my own way back and forth. Without having to use a jewel shard. Right?"

"Right."

"I'll help you, too!" Shippo piped up. I sat up with slight ease and patted him on the head.

"I would really like that. Now, if I may, I really need to get up, because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are getting on each others nerves, and this moment of peace won't last long." I said and Kagome helped me stand.

"Did you see that?"

"No, they are just really predictable." I said smiling.

And sure enough, as soon as I stepped out of the hut, Inuyasha started to yell.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Ha, I said you…" Sesshomaru stopped mid sentence as my scent caught his nose. He looked over at me with slightly wide eyes. Rin was playing with flowers by his side.

"Sakura." He seemed almost to question my existence, standing there.

"Yes?"

"Sissy! You're all better!" Rin said hugging me.

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying all of you. I hope I didn't cause any trouble to Kaede. You didn't have to break up too many fights I hope."

"Oh no. There were no fights." I looked at the two brother's in surprise. Both were facing away from eachother.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"Let's go." Sesshomaru turned and started walking.

"Uh…Sesshomaru! Uh…sorry Kagome. I'll be back for that uniform soon. I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll be back soon!" I said rushing off after Sesshomaru and Rin. I guess Jaken didn't really care that much because he didn't come to see me.

When we got back to camp Jaken had a fire going.

"Ah! My Lord!"

I walked silently behind him, though I couldn't find a way to say thank you.

I sat down by the fire and covered Rin up in a blanket. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I stared blankly into the depths of the fire.

**Konnichiwa and hello. Okay it seems that we are prying deeper into Satsuki's past more and more with each chapter, and we are also somehow tying Sesshomaru's feelings for her in this too. Who do you think really killed Satsuki. Give me an answer with your review. (P.S. I know that this fic is definitely not as good as my Caribbean Cruise fic, but bear with me. I sort of accidentally deleted the chapters 13-20 on the disk I was saving it to. Gomen. - ) Anyway until next time Sayonara. (11 pages this one is)**


	4. The truth about Tensiaga

I know how disappointed all of you are about my Caribbean Cruise fic. I know one in particular who is. But I promise to make it up to all of you. Anyway, here is Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, (except Sakura, and a very special character you all will remember from my previous story.)**

Chapter 4 The truth about Tensiaga Three days later… 

"We'll be right back Sesshomaru!" I yelled waving to him from AiUne. Rin held onto my waist as AiUne climbed in altitude.

"We're going to go see Shippo and Kagome, Rin."

When we got to Kaede's place Rin jumped off and immediately started to play with Shippo.

"Hey guys. Where's Kagome?"

"In her time. She should be back any minute." Sango said.

"In the mean time I have something to ask you Lady Sakura." Miroku said walking over to me.

"Take one more step monk and Hirakotsu is going in your skull." Sango said threateningly.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it Lady Sango. My heart only belongs to you." Miroku said stroking her hand against his cheek.

"I'm back everyone!" I heard Kagome shout. I looked towards the well to see her running up to us.

"Hey Kagome!" I shouted waving to her.

"Uh…Sakura! Hey!" Kagome ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, I have your uniform, if you want it."

"Thanks!" I said happily. I went into Kaede's hut and changed into my fresh clean uniform.

"Ah, much better than that horrible Priestess outfit."

"Well I got to run. It was nice seeing you again."

"Wait, can't you stay just a little bit longer? I just got here." Kagome begged. She started giving me the sad pouting, puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Kagome don't do that…fine, We'll stay for just a little bit longer.

When Rin and I got back to camp the fire was ablaze and I found Sesshomaru staring at his sword, Tensiaga.

The next morning, when I woke up, he was still staring at the sword.

"(Yawn) You know, no matter how hard you stare at it, it won't change." I said. He glanced at me and I smiled.

"Well, I'm going for breakfast and a bath." I said standing up.

"Take Jaken with you." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

I looked over at Jaken to see he was fast asleep.

"No can do, let the poor thing sleep. I'll take AiUne instead." I grabbed AiUne's reigns and started for the hot springs.

'He must be thinking of his father and the war 50 years ago. I can only guess that he's thinking why Inuyasha got the Tetsusiaga and him Tensiaga. Everyone can see it but him. He's still beating himself up for not being there for Satsuki, and he shouldn't. I could tell him what I think."

When I got back to camp Jaken had a fire going, and Rin was dancing around it like girls at a bonfire at a Girl Scout camp. Sesshomaru, though no longer sitting down and staring at Tensiaga, was still very deep in thought.

"Sister! Master Jaken and I started a fire for breakfast!" Rin said happily, prancing around me as I walked.

"That was very kind of both of you, thank you." I praised and took out a pan from my bag.

"AiUne caught a few rabbits while I was taking a bath, so we have some for dinner as well."

"HURRAY!" Shouted Rin who was jumping up and down.

Later Rin went off to play with a ball that Shippo had given her, leaving Sesshomaru and I to talk.

"Hey Fluffy. You…okay?" He glared at me and looked away.

"Well fine Mr. Grumpy pants, I was just trying to lighten the mood." And with that I ran off to go play with Rin. Let me tell you, if you wanna play, you better be prepared to play all day.

Occasionally, Sesshomaru would look over and Rin and I would smile and wave to him. He would always glance away but then look back secretly. When dark rolled around, Sesshomaru was still deep in thought and staring at his sword again. Jaken was busy stoking the fire and Rin and I had played so much that she had fallen asleep. I placed a blanket over her and sat next to the fire, legs tucked at my side. We had already eaten the rabbits AiUne had caught. He was laying peacefully net to me.

"MOMMY!" I looked around startled to see Rin, who had screamed out for her mother and was now crying. I stood up and rushed over to her side.

"Rin, Rin what's wrong?"

"I had that dream again. I watched that thief murder them!" Rin cried out.

"Oh…oh, oh, oh…shh…it's alright, it's alright. I'm here." I picked her up gently and held her tightly to me. She cried and cried.

"Shh. Don't worry. I'm here. Sissy's here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Sesshomaru and I are here. Nothing is going to happen to you. Shhh…it's okay Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

Rin's crying stopped slightly and nodded. I started rocking her back and forth.

(I don't own this song)

"_mmmmmmm ooohoo_

_Here we are_

_Safe at last_

_We can relax_

_It seems the storm has past_

_Through it all, no one knew,_

_That all tears in heaven, would bring me back to you_

_Oooh_

_No one I know, imagined we would make it_

_But it only matters that we both believe ooh_

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Meant to be and nothing can change it_

_Mountains move and oceans part_

_When they are standing in our way_

_You and me, we're a miracle_

_Interesting watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us everyday ooh ya_

_Every time, I found me defeat_

_You were there for me oh, by my side completely_

_You give me strength oh, You set me free heyaya_

_This is because of you oh, I'm more than I can be,_

_Oh When I'm with you, the world is ours to reach for_

_Together there is nothing we can't do oh oooOooOoo_

_You and me, we're a miracle,_

_Meant to be and nothing can change it_

_Mountains and oceans part when they are standing in our way_

_You and me we're a miracle_

_Interestin' watching over us_

_And heaven shines upon us everyday oh OoooOooOh_

_The chance is over likely _

_That we would ever be oh, two stars amoung the heavens_

_Destiny, right you to me_

_You and me_

_We're a miracle _

_Mountains move and oceans part when they are standing in our way_

_You and me we're a miracle, miracle_

_Miracle."_

I looked down at Rin to see she was peacefully sleeping in my lap. I pet her head gently and smiled like a mother would to her child. I covered her with the blanket and looked over at Sesshomaru who was staring straight at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Satsuki used to sing that song to her village. The children would listen to her intently when she sang it." He said in his usual tone. He continued to have that look of deep thought.

"I never knew. I know you miss her but you never show it. Why is that?"

"…"

"Fine, don't answer me, but I will ask you one more thing…"

"Just go to sleep."

"Do you really want to know why your father gave you Tensiaga?"

"What would you know about him?"

"Sesshomaru, it doesn't take a genius to figure out why." He glared at me but continued to listen.

"Fine."

I smiled. I would finally be able to tell him what I thought.

"Okay, I think he gave it to you, to teach you something. So you could achieve your full potential.

"Huh?"

"Well, you already know one reason why Inuyasha was given Tetsusiaga. But the other is because of his human heart. That sword was especially made for him because only he can properly wield it."

"…"

"Because Tetsusiaga was made to protect Inuyasha's mother and all other humans, Inuyasha is able to wield it, because he is half demon. That, and his desire to protect Kagome. He loves Kagome very much and she loves him, too. Having Kagome to protect, because of his love and concern for her and her safety, are what allow him to realize his full potential. One time…he thought she had died. They had been fighting The Thunder Brothers Hiten and Monten, One of them fired a thunder attack at her and Shippo and he thought that they had died. But when he succeeded in killing the Thunder Brothers and retrieved the jewel shards, he didn't care. As you know she lived but it still took a toll on him. See it's those strong feelings for Kagome and his friends that make him strong. Tensiaga was given to you so that it could soften your feelings towards humans. It calls out to you from time to time to save someone doesn't it? Your father probably thought that you could make more use of it than Inuyasha could. Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, when you see Rin smile, how does it make you feel? Or when she's sad or upset or in danger, how do you feel? What gives you power, is your concern for Rin. See, feeling for humans isn't a burden, it's what makes you humane. It means that your not some souless demon who's only desire is to kill, it means you have feelings and a heart, a kind heart, and you see the world around you. Do you get what I'm saying? That your feelings is what will unlock your full potential. And that, Lord Sesshomaru, is what I think." I finished. I looked lovingly down at Rin, petting her head as she slept soundly. I looked back over at him and he was staring right at me. It was a little unnerving. His eyes full of content and emotion and that scared me a little. Sesshomaru had never, ever looked at me like that before.

"Sesshomaru…" Before I could finish he had leaned over so close, if I had moved even an inch, our lips would be touching.

"How is it…that you make everything sound so obvious and simple. How is it, that when you speak or smile, emotions suddenly surface in me?" I stared startled into his golden eyes that pierced through mine.

"Se-Sesshomaru?" He moved closer. Now I really can't move. My face flushed. What was going on here?

"Why is it that you are the only thing in this word that can make me feel this way?" He asked.

"I uh…I…I…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"…"

"I…(sigh) Shimatta ue ni yae seppun suru." I whispered. He placed a hand on my cheek and leaned forward, making our lips touch.

I felt a sensational tingle run through my body. It was something I had never felt before. Then I leaned into the kiss.

When we broke apart I was blushing 10 shades of red. He grinned at my blush but even the great Lord Sesshomaru was blushing. Just not as hard due to his pride.

Jaken stared in utter shock.

"Has Lord Sesshomaru actually fallen in…dare I say it, love with this mortal inferior woman?" He muttered.

"See, your more like your father than just his looks, You have his strength and his kind heart." I said softly.

"Maybe." He said slyly and kissed me again.

The next day I decided to visit Kagome, alone. I had told Sesshomaru and he nodded! Oh well, I…I was going to tell Kagome, what happened last night. Sesshomaru didn't even deny it. In fact, he even brought it up this morning.

Flashback! 

_Sakura I…I don't deny…kissing you last night. I just wanted you to know that." He said and he even had a tinge of blush._

_I smiled softly and nodded._

End Flashback! 

"AiUne, Sesshomaru has been acting really strange lately, but so have I. Then again, I've never felt this way either. What do you think?" AiUne growled softly.

"Me neither. I guess I'll just have to ask Kagome." He softly growled and I patted his neck.

I made my way to Kaede's hut but when I got there, only Kaede and a small cat that looked suspiciously like Kilala was there.

"Hey Kaede."

"Oh Sakura. I am glad to see ye again. How have you been?" Kaede asked kindly.

"Oh I've been great, a little mixed up, but great. Hey have you seen Kagome and whose is this?"

"Oh, Sango said that this was your early birthday present."

"She's mine?" I asked picking up the little fire cat.

"Kiara is her name. Sango said ye would need her."

"Wow. I can't believe it." Kiara looked a lot like Kilala, but her tail had a flame pattern on it instead of the stripes.

"So Kaede, where is Kagome?"

"She had sensed another jewel shard so they set out this morning."

"Do you know which way they were headed?"

"Due north of here I think."

"Thanks Kaede!" I yelled running back to AiUne. I hopped on him and we took off to the north.

"Will you be able to find her AiUne?" He growled softly and sped up. I looked down at the small cat in my arms.

"Kiara."

AiUne growled again and started to lower himself. I looked down to see Kagome and the others.

"Ah KAGOME! SANGO! HEY!" I yelled waving to them. They looked up in surprise and started to wave. We landed right in front of them.

I started to blush as I walked up to them and started to think about what I had come to tell Kagome.

"Hey guys. Thank you Sango. I love her." Sango smiled at me triumphantly.

Kagome looked at me for a moment, taking note that I was blushing and she smiled.

"Sango, come on, lets take a walk." Kagome said softly.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing! What about the jewel shards you sensed Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. My smile faded and I looked away. Kagome frowned and looked back at Inuyasha with silent, sad eyes. She didn't yell, she didn't scream, she just stared at him sadly. It was a look that would creep anyone out. Inuyasha seemed withdrawn by her gaze.

"You know it's really bad when you can even creep a half-demon out. Miroku lets go find someplace to rest." Inuyasha said walking along the path and up to a tree in a clearing.

Kagome smiled softly at him and then turned back to me.

"So…what's wrong?" Kagome asked. I blushed deeper and started to walk.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No nothing like that. He…he…"

"He what! Come on tell me." Kagome persisted like an older sister trying to pry out info from her younger one.

"He…ki-kissed me." I said slowly and barely above a whisper.

"He KISSED YOU!" Kagome shouted. The forest rang with her words. Inuyasha definitely heard that one.

"Kagome!" I yelled covering her mouth with my hand.

"Sorry. He kissed you! Sakura, when did this go down?"

"I don't know, one minute, I'm explaining my theory on why he was given Tensiaga and Inuyasha Tetsusiaga and the next, he's in my face kissing me! I exclaimed. Kiara meowed again and I patted her head.

"And I was kissing him back." My expression softened to a loving smile but I was still bright red.

Kagome stared at me for a few moments and then Sango spoke.

"Sakura, do you…love Sesshomaru?" She asked me. I turned a dark shade of crimson and looked up at her.

"I…" I looked down at the ground

" I don't know. Do I?" I became lost in thought.

'I don't know, I mean, he's great and all, …and when I see him I feel warm and safe, and I…catch myself…I'm happy when I'm near him, but…is those feelings because, I'm Satsuki's reincarnation?'

"Sakura?"

"I don't know if what I'm feeling is from Satsuki, or if it really is my own feelings." I said sadly.

"Speaking of love…" I persisted.

"Eep!" Kagome squeaked.

"Kagome! I told you to tell him! You know you'll feel better if you just come out and say it!" I whined.

"I know, I know. I'll tell him later."

"The hell you are, you're telling him now." I started to push her and Sango helped.

When we reached the tree where Inuyasha and Miroku sat, we pushed Kagome onto the path, grabbed Miroku and Shippo and raced to the bushes to spy on them.

"So what's going on now?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said nervously. He looked up at her and saw her nervousness. He stood up and walked in front of her.

Kagome's POV 

'What do I do! I know that they're watching me. He's staring right at me! What do I say!'

"Uh…um…In-Inuyasha, remember when Kaguya tried to steal your human blood. And I told you that I…that I…l-love you. Well I…I meant it. I really meant it and I can't deny it any longer. Inuyasha I…" Before I could finish he grabbed hold of me and pulled me close to his chest.

"I meant what I said. I'm going to stay a half demon, just for you." My eyes were forming tears that threatened to fall at any moment.

"Inuyasha, I love you.' I whispered and my tears started to pour down my face. I was crying for a multiple of reasons. One, being that I didn't know if he felt the same way.

"I…I love you too Kagome." He said slowly, admitting to his feelings.

My eyes grew wide with shock and filled with new tears. He…he loves me.

"Really?" I asked him still crying silently. He wiped the tears from my eyes and lowered his head to mine. The next moments chain of events…

He leaned down and kissed me gently.

Shouts of 'YES!' and 'Finally' came from the bushes as well as excited screams and Shippo's whining of 'What's going on! Miroku!'

I kissed him back as tears fell from my eyes again. Tears of happiness fell from my eyes. Happiness that I never thought I could feel.

"Please stop crying Kagome."

"I'm just happy."

Sakura's POV 

I burst out of the bushes and hugged Kagome tightly.

"Ha ha! You did it! How do you feel now?"

"Much better." She said wiping the rest of her tears away. I smiled and hugged her again.

"Well, since I've already done what I came here to do…" I backed up to AiUne.

"You have to leave so quickly?" Kagome asked anxiously.

"I told you what I came to say. But…" I trailed off, my eyes glazed over.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. The answer is in your heart. You'll know when the time is right." Kagome said. She smiled and right there, she looked like an older sister. I smiled back at her and gave her a quick hug. Picking up Kiara, I climbed onto AiUne's back. As he took off I remembered something.

"Oh and Inuyasha! I'll keep an eye out for those jewel shards. Behave yourselves!" I added and his and Kagome's faces went red. I waved as long as I could see them and then looked back at the sky. The breeze was blowing my hair gently.

"AiUne, lets go home."

**Hello, I know that this is only chapter 4 and that I'll have to live with. But you have to know that when you write this stuff in a notebook it seems much more along than it does when you type I on the computer. Anyway, I hope you like it. Sayonara.**


	5. The evil Halfdemon: Naraku

**I'm not going to give a long speech in here today, so here is Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Sakura, and another very special character you will all remember from my Caribbean Cruise fic.)**

Chapter 5 The evil half-demon: Naraku 

When I got back to camp, Rin ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Rin look what Sango gave me." I showed her the small fire cat and she squealed.

"Oh wow. She's beautiful! What's her name?"

"Sango said her name was Kiara. What do you think?"

"I think it suites her." Rin said happily. I smiled.

"Rin, where is Sesshomaru, and Master Jaken?" I asked curiously looking around. There was no sign of him or Jaken.

"Se-ssho-ma-ru? Who's he?" I looked down at her in shock.

"Rin, are you feeling…all right? Do you know who I am?"

"Of course silly, you are my big sister, Sakura. Come on, Mother and Father are waiting!" Rin said grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me into the woods.

"Rin? Stop!"

"Come on, quickly this way!" Rin said happily.

'This can't be right. What's wrong with her?'

'_It's a trap._'

'Huh? Who? …S-Satsuki?'

'_Sakura don't be fooled by this pathetic illusion._ _It's not real._'

'But she's Rin!'

'_No, she is an illusion created from the miasma._'

'Miasma?'

'_I'll open your eyes._'

Suddenly, I felt warm. And a glowing blue light surrounded me.

I opened my eyes to see a thick purple haze. I looked down at my outstretched hand to see nothing was pulling me. I hadn't even moved from that spot. Kiara was licking my face, trying to get me to snap out of it.

"What is going on here?" I asked aloud and so very confused.

"So you finally figured out my illusion." A dark cold voice said in the shadows.

I jolted around, looking everywhere for the source of the voice, but saw nothing. This was really freaky.

"What have you done with them!"

"They are trapped within my illusion. And will soon die." He said coolly.

"Where are they! Where are Sesshomaru and the others…"

Suddenly a single name popped into my head.

"…Naraku." I said. It was so strange, saying his name. It felt like I've…confronted him before, though I know I hadn't.

"So you remember who I am, I congratulate you." Suddenly a dark figure appeared from the shadows. He wore a white baboon throw that covered his entire body and face.

"Reveal your face to me Naraku!"

"Why should I, Satsuki, you already know my face."

"I am not Satsuki! My name is SAKURA!" The same blue light produced a shockwave, pushing the baboon back.

"Seems you grew in power Satsuki. Though, I could have sworn you were dead."

"For the last time, where is Rin and the others?" I said dangerously.

"You can find them on your own. Use some of that amazing power. I will be watching." And with that he disappeared.

'He's testing me. He will regret this!'

I took a deep breath and concentrated on finding Rin. She was the most fragile.

'Where are you Rin?'

"NO! DON"T LEAVE ME!" I heard Rin call.

I ran in the direction of her cries. When I found her she was sitting on the ground, crying. A translucent barrier surrounded her.

"Hang on Rin." I said slowly walking through the barrier. I looked around to see what Rin was seeing. Sesshomaru, Jaken and I were lying on the ground, blood everywhere, a demonous thief kneeling down over her. A sword, ready to strike down on her fragile body.

"Rin!" I shouted and covered her. The thief disappeared before it could finish its strike.

"Si-sissy?" She looked up at me slowly and the barrier started to disperse.

"I'm right here Rin, and I will never leave you like that." She smiled happily and hugged me tightly.

"Rin, I need you to go find Jaken. He should be a little ways from here. All you have to do is step into the barrier and touch him, no matter what he is thinking he sees do not let go. Try telling him that whatever he sees is not true okay." I explained. Rin nodded and headed in the direction of Jaken's suttle crying.

"Kiara go with her and protect her. Please." The fire cat meowed happily and swiftly followed Rin.

'Sesshomaru, where are you?'

'_You must listen to your heart, you cannot rely on sound or sight with him. He is too difficult._'

I started forward. I knew he was just up ahead.

Suddenly I heard crashing sounds. Sounds of trees falling of unnatural causes. I stopped dead and turned to them. Then he came crashing towards me, sword drawn and ready to strike. I stared horrified at the oncoming assault.

"Sessho-maru…" I stuttered and ducked as the blade came swinging down at me head. But the aftershock waves hit my arms, cheek, and side.

"Sesshomaru, it's me! Sakura!" I pleaded. But he seemed to not hear me. It's like his soul had been sucked from his body forcefully. I looked at his face to see his eyes had no life in them.

"Sesshomaru, don't you recognize me?" I asked. He raised his sword again. I slowly stood up. Staring straight into his lifeless golden eyes. They were slightly shifty, almost searching my face for an answer.

"Sesshomaru I…" He swung again, this time I barely dodged the blade but the shockwaves got me again. Cutting more of my arms and my leg. I knew and he knew that I would not be able to dodge any longer.

"Sesshomaru, it's me!" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru, I know you don't want to do this. You're not some soulless demon! I…I…I love you, Sesshomaru. I love you!" I cried. Tears started sliding down my face.

Sesshomaru's POV 

'Kill her Sesshomaru. She's human, it doesn't matter if you do.' Naraku said. I traced the girls face, trying to remember who she was. She looks so familiar.

"Sesshomaru, I know you don't want this. You are not some soulless demon! I…I…I love you. I love you Sesshomaru." Tears started streaming down her face, and I felt bad. A human girl was making me feel bad. I studied her face, trying as hard as I could to figure out who she was, but all I could ever come up with was that she was human.

Suddenly she started to lean up to me and then she kissed me. I started to remember her. Memories of her rushed back into my head. And I felt the urge to kiss her back, so that's just what I did. I brought my arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine.

Sakura's POV 

We stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart.

"Sesshomaru? Is it really you now?" I asked cautiously. He opened his eyes to reveal they were full of life and emotion.

My breath caught in my throat and I hugged him tightly. I started to cry again.

"I thought you had forgotten about me."

"I will never truly forget about you." He said slowly.

" I'm so glad you are alright." I said. I felt him smile slightly.

"Sakura, you are bleeding." He said softly.

My sight was starting to blur. I knew my being conscious wouldn't last for long.

"I know, and I won't be conscious for much longer. The-ugh-pain is starting to get to me. But, I have to tell you something. Sesshomaru…I…what my feelings are. I love you, not just-hiss-because of Satsuki…but because…of my own…true…feelings…" And with those words I blacked out.

General POV 

"I'm so…I did this to you. But I will tell you how I feel, once you are healed." I picked her up in my arms and went over to Rin, who had freed Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Said a calm dark voice that sounded particularly satisfied with himself. Naraku appeared out of the shadows.

"Naraku." He said distastefully.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this **touching** little talk, but she is coming with me."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Naraku charged him.

He set Sakura down and rushed into battle.

"Ha!" Naraku jumped over him and grabbed Sakura, disappearing into the purple hazy miasma.

"Damn you Naraku!"

"It seems I have finally found your weakness."

"Come back here and fight me Naraku, or are you just a coward?"

"Oh no Lord Sesshomaru. But if you want her back, come to my castle." Said the voice.

"Kiara meowed and started running after the miasma.

"No, Kiara, comeback!" Rin shouted to the transformed fire cat.

"Rin, take Jaken and AiUne, and go to Inuyasha and his friends I'll be back for you later." With that Sesshomaru stepped onto his tail and was carried into the air, following the fire cat.

Rin did as she was told, she dragged Jaken to AiUne and went in search of Kagome.

**(At Naraku's castle) Sakura's POV**

"Ugh…wa? What? Where…am I?" I looked around. It appeared to be a small room. And next to me, sat Naraku.

"I stared, horrified at the figure.

"Naraku." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Well, you're awake Satsuki."

"Damn it stop calling me that! I am not Satsuki!" I yelled angrily. He stared at me for a moment, then smiled.

"What? What are you smirking at?" I asked nervously.

"Seems I have misjudged you Satsuki. You hide yourself very well."

"I have no idea what the hell you are talking about!"

"I'm sure. By the way, this was following us." He held up an unconscious Kiara by the tail. I sat up quickly forgetting about the pain in my side.

"(Gasp) please let her go! Give her to me. Please!" I begged. He threw Kiara to me and I caught her delicately, holding her to my chest tightly. She was breathing.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice slowly steadying.

"Sesshomaru's demonic power is perfect for my new body."

"What? (Gasp) You plan to absorb Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

"And you plan to use me as bait!" I shouted.

"Wow, you're just too smart for me."

I tried to stand but my side hurt badly. Suddenly remembering that I had been hit with the shockwaves of Sesshomaru's Tokijin. I seeped back down in pain.

"You can't move."

"Thanks." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He smirked and walked up to me.

"You're like a wounded rabbit, and I am the fox, hungry." He said seductively. He lifted my chin with his hand till I was looking straight at him.

"Easy prey." His face was getting closer. My body ached and was shaky. I could barely move, let alone jerk away. All I could do is sit there and let it happen. But it didn't happen. I heard growling and it wasn't from Kiara.

I strained to look over to the door to see Sesshomaru, eyes glowing blood red. His snout face was starting to change. It scared me. I had seen his eyes turn red before, but I had never seen him begin to change.

"Naraku, let her go. Now!" He growled. This growl was more of a bark. It was thunderous and angry. A slight shiver went up my spine, and it wasn't the good kind either. This looked bad, really bad. He seemed to be fighting to stay in this form. Kiara's fur was standing on end.

"Cat, take Sakura away from here." He growled as calmly as he could. Kiara transformed and took me away from Naraku. She placed me gently on her back.

"I won't leave you here alone Sesshomaru." I said calmly. It was important to me to not show my fear.

"Leave." He growled.

"NO! Sesshomaru he plans to…" I yelled, arguing with him but he shot me a glare that could kill.

"I SAID LEAVE! NOW!" His voice thundered over mine. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared into the cold eyes he now showed. I nodded reluctantly and rested my head on Kiara's neck. Kiara flew through the miasma and away from the castle.

"Kiara, I'm…worried. Are you…taking me to Kagome and the others?" I asked, tears still streaming down my face.

Kiara purred and sped up.

I had fallen asleep on the way there, exhausted from crying and my injuries.

When I awoke, I was on a sleeping bag, or rather, in it. All my cuts were bandaged and wrapped in gauss, including the deep cut in my side. Another schools uniform down the drain. A form-fitting v-cut T-shirt and shorts lay beside me. Kagome must have packed it when she came back the last time. She knew me all too well.

"Whe-where am I?" I asked weakly. My eyes had yet to come into focus.

"Ah, Kagome she's waking!" I heard Miroku say.

"Ugh….Mi-Miroku?" I asked uncertainly.

"SISSY!" I heard Rin shout.

"Yes?" My eyes came into focus and I could finally see around me.

It was beginning to get lighter. I must have slept all night.

"Naraku!" I shouted breathlessly, looking around. Kagome knelt beside me and Inuyasha came over, fully alert. I fell back down in pain.

"What about Naraku?" He asked anxiously.

"I-It's a long story." I said, Kagome helped me up to a sitting position.

"Tell us." Sango urged. Kilala and Kiara at her heels, Shippo on her shoulder.

"As soon as I got back to camp, I noticed that Rin was all alone, no sign of Sesshomaru or Jaken anywhere, and usually Sesshomaru makes Jaken stay with her at all times. When I asked her about him, she had no idea who I was talking about! Then she started talking about her parents waiting for us in the woods and she had told me that thieves had killed her family. Well I got to have a mental discussion with Satsuki, and she showed me that it was all an illusion, set up by Naraku. But now I can't talk to Satsuki so I'm thinking I can only talk to her when I need her most. Anyway, I rescued Rin and found Jaken and Sesshomaru. I got there cuts from him…b-but it wasn't his Fault! If you can believe it, he was actually a victim of Naraku's illusion. I ended up telling him that I…" I quickly stopped myself ad continued on.

"…I got kidnapped by Naraku, and Sesshomaru came to the castle to rescue me, but his eyes…they glowed blood red, and he was beginning to change. He started to grow sharp teeth and a snout. To tell you the truth…I was horrified of him at that moment. He ordered me to leave so I came to you. And now I don't know what's happened because Naraku was planning to absorb Sesshomaru into his body!" I said hysterically in one breath.

"And I'm just a little worried about him because he should be here telling me that we should go!" Tears welled in my eyes as the worst came to mind.

"We wouldn't have reached him in time anyway, not in the condition you are in, and you were out like a light." Inuyasha said aggravatedly. Kagome and I smiled.

"Thanks Inuyasha, for caring. You've really come a long way." I said happily.

"Just what is that supposed to mean!" He yelled.

I glared at him offended.

"Inuyasha don't…"

"No Kagome, it's okay. What I mean is, you've grown a lot kinder since Kagome has come to this era." I said back to him calmly.

"Uh?" Inuyasha had a dumb struck look on his face. As Inuyasha stayed like that for a few moments, I went into the bushes and changed. Sango keeping a good eye on Miroku cause I know he was trying to spy on me from all the yelps I heard coming from him.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Sesshomaru at Naraku's castle, are you coming or not? Rin I want you to stay here with AiUne. Sesshomaru and I will be back for you and Jaken, okay?" I asked her, trying to get on the newly transformed Kiara.

"Oh, like hell I'm not! Kagome climb on." Inuyasha said with as much enthusiasm as possible

"Okay sissy." Rin said happily going off to play with the village children."

"I fed her some cat food just to let you know" Sango said helping me up onto her.

I pet Kiara's neck happily and thanked Sango.

On the way there I heard a slap ring through the air. Miroku got slapped again.

I scanned the forest, looking for any sign of him. Soon we were flying over a clearing.

'Sesshomaru, please be all right.' Suddenly, I spotted silver hair. Sesshomaru was alive.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled. The figure stopped and looked up. It really was him! Kiara ran down and landed in front of him. I leapt off, ignoring the pain in my leg and side, ran up and jumped into him. Wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. Tears poured down my face as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm so glad you're all right." I sobbed.

Kagome and the gang watched as I cried my heart out on Sesshomaru's chest. Saying things like 'You jerk!' and 'Why are you so stupid!' as I sobbed non-stop on him.

Later after I stopped crying and yelling at him Inuyasha finally spoke.

"What happened to Naraku?" He asked calmly.

"He disappeared again."

"Damn." Inuyasha cursed under his breath.

"…I have one more question that you haven't answered yet mister. Why the 7 hells did you make me leave! I wasn't in any danger with you the…"

"Yes you were." He interrupted.

"Kuh?" I was as confused as ever.

"Naraku would have used you against me to protect himself so you had to leave." He stood up and started walking.

"Uh…Sesshomaru! I have just one more little question…maybe two."

He looked back at me interested.

"What…what was happening to you…back there…in Naraku's castle. You were, changing."

"I have a dog form and this form. When I get mad enough, I transform into the dog form my father took when he was alive. Now what is your other question?" I smiled at him.

"I…I'll be gone for a little, maybe no more than a day or two, is that okay?"

"Do as you wish. You know where I am." He said calmly and continued to walk on. Rin running after him.

My expression softened even more and I smiled happily.

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" I yelled waving to them.

"Kagome, what was that?" Inuyasha asked in utter shock at his brothers actions. The fact that Sesshomaru hadn't killed me when I was calling him all those things was egging at his brain.

"Isn't it obvious Inuyasha?" She asked as if it were obvious to the entire world. But, she was talking to one of the world's densest people, only second to Koga and Hojo.

"(Laugh) Oh Inuyasha, can't you see, your brother is in love with Sakura. He loves her Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared disbelievingly at me.

"And she loves him. He kissed her once you know."

"You can't be serious, Sesshomaru, fall in love with a mortal woman? I don't think so Kagome." Inuyasha argued.

"Oh really? Then why don't you ask him the next time you see him?"

"He'd tare me apart for one! Even with Tetsusiaga."

"Inuyasha, Kagome, what are you two talking about?" I asked walking up to them.

"Nothing."

**Konnichiwa, Hello everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. I know I did. Anyway, I have to go now. It is 10: 08 and I have to get to bed before my father comes in to check on me. Bu-bye! Sayonara.**


End file.
